EAW Midsummer Massacre (2010)
Card Triple Threat Match for the EAW World Heavyweight Championship; If Jaywalker doesn't win, he will be retired from Extreme Answers Wrestling Y2Impact © vs. Jaywalker vs. StarrStan 4-Way Elimination Match for the EAW Championship Cyclone © vs. Extreme Enigma vs. Kevin Devastation vs. Robbie V Disqualifications Match for the EAW Interbranded Championship HRDO © vs. Heart Break Boy Two-Fall Triple Threat Match for the EAW National Championship (First Fall) and Cash In The Vault Briefcase (Second Fall) Hurricane Hawk © & (CITV) vs. Rated R Shaman of Sexy vs. SG2 Handicap Match for the EAW Unified Tag Team Championships RC Inc. (Regulator & Matt Ryder) © vs. Lethal Consequences EAW InterWire Championship Vic Vendetta © vs. SG2 8-on-1 Handicap Match for the EAW Alternative X Championship Mister K © vs. Alexander Da Vinci, George Copeland, Jon Kelton, Kawajai, Justin Windgate, Josh, Siberian Wolverine, and Tyson Results *1. Hawk attack Rated R Shaman of Sexy from behind during RRS's entrance. In the second fall, Hawk pulls a quick victory before RRS tried to interrupt the pinfall. After the match, Hawk and RRS stare each other down with their prizes in their hands. *2. Lethal Consequences' partner, CM Bank$ didn't show up before or during the match at all. *3. HRDO was gonna hit Heart Break Boy with a lead pipe but decided to use it on Showdown General Manager Carlos. But HRDO gave the pipe to HBB and HBB nails the lead pipe on Carlos' skull. HRDO watches on as HBB assaulting Carlos with the pipe as the last pipe shot KO'd Carlos. HRDO and HBB go to separate sides of the ring as HRDO slides a Barbed Wire Board into the ring and HBB grabs a Trash Can filled with Kendo Sticks, a Fire Extinguisher and more! Both extremists use all weapons on each other until HRDO found a box matches inside the trash can. HRDO uses the matches on the Barbed Wire Board and lits it on fire. He was to send HBB onto that board until a team of security guards comes running down the ramp and down to the ring as HRDO lifts HBB. They separated both HRDO and HBB from each other as one of the security guards speaks to the referee as the ref call the bell to rung as referee heads over to the side of the ring and whispers something in the ear of the Ring Announcer as the announcer announces that the match ended in No Contest. After the ruling of the match, security guards head over toward Carlos and try helping him out as other guards escort both HRDO and the Heart Break Boy back up the ramp and backstage. *4. Copeland's partners of the match were Alexander Da Vinci, Jon Kelton, Kawajai, Justin Windgate, Josh, Siberian Wolverine, and Tyson. Killswitch helped out Copeland to win the match and championship belt after Killswitch gave a steel chair to Copeland as Copeland slams the chair into Mister K's head. Killswitch then hits the Murder in Vain onto Mister K as Copeland drops to his knees and covers MK for the win and title belt. *5. Vendetta's hand-picked opponent was revealed as SG2. *6. Devastation was celebrating his victory until Cyclone assaults Kevin from behind. Cyclone assaulted Devastation mercilessly including hitting him with multiple steel steps shots to the face. Cyclone ends the assault by choking Kevin with the top ring rope for God knows how until Cyclone lets go of the rope as he screams like a complete and utter madman on the top turnbuckle as Kevin laying in a pool of his blood. Cyclone finally steps out of the ring and walks up the entrance ramp as paramedics rush out and swarm the ring checking on KD, as Cyclone walks behind the curtain without looking back with complete silence were throughout the entire arena. Kevin got wrapped in bandages and carried out on a stretcher as the camera focuses on the EAW Championship belt on the floor, covered in KD's blood. *7. After the match, Jaywalker slowly gets up, looking around the arena at the stunned crowd Jaywalker shrugs and with the little energy he has left flings his robe onto his shoulder and takes a microphone given to him. He says a heartbreaking speech of how he lost the match even it's all for the best, that he's sorry of how he had acted in the last few months and say thanks to a lot of people including CM Banks, who brought Jay to EAW. Jay ends the speech by telling the crowd "Now I know this is the biggest blood bath of the summer, but I'm still the prodigy and I'm the pioneer who made people know what a dynasty is and what a true World Heavyweight champions looks like, so I'm leaving in style." Jay points to the titantron that shows a hovercraft, guarded outside of the American Airlines stadium near the water. Jaywalker smiling leaves the arena, waving to the crowd behind him as he goes. The screen closes in on the face of Jaywalker and slowly fades to black as the EAW Logo Buzzes for the night. Miscellaneous *Jaywalker show Hurricane Hawk of how to do the Jay Walk in the Generation Genesis locker room. *RC Inc. (Matt Ryder & Regulator) were making their way to the ring until they heard some cries from the Generation Genesis locker room. Ryder was wondering what doing on in until Regulator answers that were Genesis' "happy hour" and the source of the cries were coming from Max A. Million. RC Inc. decided to leave so they can focus on their match and kick some Genesis' ass. *Backstage, Vic Vendetta was found laid out with blood coming out from his mouth as a paramedic found him and check to see if he was breathing. The paramedic yells for help a few times until other paramedics and EMTs rush to the scene as they help out Vendetta. *EAW Showtime General Manager Carlos was being helpful by his security guards as they were helping him to sit in his office after the severe beating from both HRDO and Heart Break Boy. Carlos thanks his guards until he heard knocking on his door and Carlos says who was it as Vic Vendetta walks into the office using a crutch. Vendetta came here because Carlos told that he was no shape to complete against Viper and Vendetta was happy to hear that he got the rest of the night off. But Carlos told him that he didn't have the night off and told that he doesn't have to face Viper, but will defend the InterWire Championship against a hand-picked opponent. Vendetta didn't the idea but he had no choice because Carlos also said that Vendetta doesn't complete, Vendetta will be stripped of the InterWire Championship as security guards escorted Vic out of Carlos' office. Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2010